


Marry Me

by howlette94



Series: Yocat Series [2]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Sequel, casual writing don't kill me, more angst than fluff, yocat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlette94/pseuds/howlette94
Summary: Yohan and Wooseok announce their relationship in public.Jinhyuk tries to steal Wooseok back.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: Yocat Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553707
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to More Than You'll Ever Know. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading!

It was the holidays. Yohan and Wooseok, having each other for comfort, have both recovered from their injuries from the accident.

Wooseok had guested on a couple of Christmas special talk shows and spoke of how he never realized that he was a fertile male until recently, which was true, since society considered it a taboo.

“When Yohan found out about it, all he cared for was my well-being. He accepted me and our child with all his heart. I already loved Yohan but I didn’t know I was capable of loving someone more as much as I love him. I am so lucky to have him in my life,” Wooseok instantly felt tears falling down his cheeks when he sensed someone hugging him from behind.

“Hi, hyungie,” Yohan awkwardly kisses his cheek.

Wooseok lights up just seeing his adorable boyfriend, “What are you doing here?”

Yohan, with the help of the producers from the show, decided to give Wooseok a surprise. On national TV, Yohan goes down on one knee with a bouquet of flowers and with silver wedding bands at hand. 

“I love you Wooseok hyung, please be mine.”

“I am yours,” Wooseok says almost immediately.

That’s a recap from yesterday’s proposal in Happy Together. Former X1 members Yohan and Wooseok are currently planning their wedding as it will most likely take place after Wooseok gives birth to their child mid next year. And that’s breaking news for tonight… 

Seungwoo turns off the television, “Kids, we have an early schedule. Let’s get some rest.”

“Eunsang thinks they did it in the van,” young Dohyon announces.

“Ewwwwww!” Dongpyo screams.

“I think they did it in Wooseok hying’s room,” Minhee says after careful thought.

“That’s what I think too,” Junho agrees. 

“But we would have heard them, they’d be pretty nois—-

“Okay, enough chatter,” Seungwoo warns them, “especially when other people are here. Do you hear me? What Wooseok and Yohan needs right now is your support not this gossip.”

“Chill man,” Hangyul exclaims, “They’re just curious; they’re kids.”

“Regardless kids, we are having a very cute nephew or niece soon. I think we should focus on that.”

“Thank you, Seungyeon,” Seungwoo’s relieved someone is on his side although he is guilty he never shared the truth to any of the other members.

Yohan and Wooseok have asked Seungwoo not to tell anyone about the identity of the father of the child in Wooseok’s belly. This is not to only protect Wooseok from the press and the rest of the world but also to protect the child when he grows up, hoping he’d live in some degree a normal life. Of course, Yohan, being not his blood, would never want the baby to think he isn’t loved by him.

Someone else has been watching the news as well…

“Yohan-ah, Jinhyuk wants to talk, I don’t think we can avoid him this time. He threatens to tell the truth,” he can’t stop his hands from shaking holding his phone.

Yohan gently takes the phone away from Wooseok, “He won’t do that. He doesn’t have evidence.”

Yohan pulls Wooseok closer, kissing his temple. “Hyung, I’ll talk to him. Don’t worry too much.” 

Wooseok engulfs Yohan’s scent. It calms him down, “Yohan-ah, Jinhyuk is saying he wants to get back together with me—-

“Do you want to?” Yohan’s sounds so insecure, Wooseok blames himself for not reassuring Yohan of his love for him. 

“This is exactly why I don’t want you to talk to him. Listen, I would never get back with him. You are the one I love. Please Yohan, you have to believe me when I say he doesn’t have a place in heart anymore. You can’t suffer because of my past relationship. This hurts me more you not believing that I love you,” Wooseok pulls Yohan’s face close to him. 

“It’s just that, you guys have been together for 4 years.”

“It’s all over. Also, I have already promised you my forever, Kim Yohan. Have you forgotten?”

Yohan tsks as he continues to blush. Wooseok is such an expert in pulling on his heartstrings. 

Yohan and Wooseok’s management have already told them about a big cable station’s project for them to do a show after receiving tremendous support from fans. This was an immediate offer made after they announced they were getting married and that Wooseok was indeed already with a child only a few weeks old. Contracts have been signed as well as endorsements. If they don’t fix the situation with Jinhyuk, their management would have no choice but to let them go and maybe even file a case against them. 

“Jinhyuk ah, can you please stop this?” Seungwoo meets up with Jinhyuk on his apartment after receiving a call from Wooseok asking for help.

“I need to take back what’s mi—

Jinhyuk finds himself on the floor. Left cheek busted from Seungwoo’s punch. “I don’t know but I just felt like punching you. You are unbelievable, Lee Jinhyuk.”

“All of you guys think I’m the bad guy—-

“But you are! How can you just let Wooseok be on his own?! If Yohan didn’t find out accidentally, Wooseok would have been all alone and who knows what could have happened to him. And now what’s your scheme?!”

“I love Wooseok!”

“No, you don’t. You asked me to kill my child,” Wooseok surprises Jinhyuk with his appearance.

“Wooseok-ah, I told you to stay in the car,” Seungwoo sighs.

“I’m okay, hyung. I just want to tell him to leave me alone.”

“You were the one who ended things with me, Wooseok-ah,” Jinhyuk takes a step forward.

Wooseok automatically takes a step back, holding his now obvious baby bump, “You gave me a clear way out. You asked me to choose between you and this innocent life.”

“Wooseok-ah, have you forgotten I was the one holding your hand before you even met Yohan? You don’t even know that guy. He was a nobody—rumors says he’s been sleeping with one of directors in Mnet that’s how he got first place in PDX.”

“Yah, stop saying nonsense. Wooseok-ah, he’s just making things up—-

“You ask him that and see what he tells you,” Jinhyuk challenges him. 

“You really don’t care about me, do you, Jinhyuk?” Wooseok feels his eyes burn with tears. He knows Jinhyuk is probably just lying to get to him but being hormonal he can’t erase the pain in his heart thinking about the possibility that Yohan had been in a scandalous relationship and that he has deceived him in some way. 

“I do care about you and believe it or not I want us to be family. I was wrong. Please forgive me.”

As Wooseok breaks down in tears, Jinhyuk finds an opportunity to approach the pregnant male but he does not let him. He walks out of Jinhyuk’s apartment almost immediately. Seungwoo warns Jinhyuk not to follow them. 

Wooseok brisk walks to Seungwoo’s parked car. He holds onto the hood for support. He feels so dizzy, he regrets meeting Jinhyuk to settle things when he’s not on the best condition.

Seungwoo catches up to him, helps him in the car, “Take deep breaths. I’ll take you home. Yohan’s been calling my phone, asking for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Wooseok arrives home around 10pm, he finds Yohan waiting for him by the lobby of their condominium, pacing back and forth, anxious to see him.

“Hyung, are you okay?! I was so worried.” 

Seungwoo tells him that Wooseok is very tired and they should just probably talk after they both get some sleep.

Yohan complies, not even asking Wooseok where he’s been. During the elevator ride, he notes Wooseok’s puffy eyes and somehow unstable breathing. He holds onto Wooseok’s wrist to check on his pulse. 

“Where did you learn that?” Wooseok asks curiously.

“I’m taking this e-learning course on how to be father,” Yohan turns red from embarrassment. 

Wooseok heart just melts. “How can I doubt you for second---

“Huh? Wh—hyung, you’re heart’s beating too fast!”

“That’s your fault, for making me fall harder for you.”

Yohan cringes at Wooseok’s words, “Really hyung?”

Wooseok finally smiles, “I think we can talk over beer.”

“But you can’t drink!” Yohan reacts dramatically.

“I mean you can have beer and I’ll take sparkling water,” Wooseok rolls his eyes at Yohan’s overprotectiveness.

Yohan and Wooseok decide to talk in their bedroom. Yohan made sure that Wooseok is comfy even when sitting on their bed. He dutifully gets a can a beer for himself and a warm milk for Wooseok. 

“So I met Jinhyuk,” Wooseok begins. He is already a little drowsy from exhaustion.

“He really does affect you still,” Yohan says solemnly, almost playing with his can of beer, unable to look at Wooseok.

“He said something about you.”

“About me?” Yohan drops the can on the side table.

“Perhaps it’s the past but I was still jealous I think.”

“Jealous of whom? I’ve never met with any of my exes—

“How many were they exactly?” Wooseok can’t believe he’s heart is racing with actual jealousy.

“Hyung! I had two but they don’t even— they were all from when I was in middle school and high school. They don’t even compare to you. Please believe me.”

Wooseok feels silly for being so petty when he’s the one with the actual ex they should be wary off.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to call you off—

“It’s okay, but you don’t mean you talked about my exes in school? Really?”

“Mnet’s CEO Park, he says you slept with her.”

Yohan turned pale at the very second. Wooseok feels his chest hurt from the confirmation on Yohan’s face. 

“Hyung, I—it wasn’t like that—I did not know back then — I’m sorry,” flustered, Yohan walks out of the room.

Wooseok couldn’t believe his eyes, Jinhyuk was right about Yohan. 

Wooseok starts crying not because of what Yohan did but because he never told him about it. He cried because he realised that Jinhyuk was right about him not knowing who the real Kim Yohan is.

Yohan returns to the room with a video recorder at hand, much to Wooseok’s confusion.

“Hyung, I’m so sorry. Please don’t cry. I—I need to show you this.” Yohan wipes away Wooseok’s tears before he hits play for Wooseok to watch. 

Wooseok softly sobs as he starts watching the video, scared of what he’ll see. The video starts with a pregnant lady humming a lullaby, the video zooms out and reveals CEO Park taking the video of a man kissing her belly. Later revealing to be a man who looked like Yohan, his father. 

“Are you CEO Park’s child?!” Wooseok exclaims.

“No, the baby in the video is my older brother. He died before he was given birth to. Miscarriage. CEO Park and my father were together during their early 20s.They weren’t married. They just split after losing my brother. So CEO Park sometimes asked for me and I—I couldn’t refuse cause I was kinda scared she’d kick me out on the show.”

“Did she threaten you?”

“She just wanted to tell me about my brother. Said she was sad that even my father forgot about him.”

“I’m sorry about your brother,” Wooseok sniffs cutely.

Yohan felt guilty making Wooseok cry over something he kept from him. He hurries to the bathroom to get a wet towel to wipe away Wooseok’s dried tears. 

“I should have told you about this and if you think the votes were rigged, I believe so too. I—I just did not tell you because I was afraid you’d lose respect for me as your teammate. I was scared of specially losing that. I—feel so ashamed and I understand if you hate me and won’t go through this marriage—”

“I forgive you,” Wooseok puts a finger on his lips to stop him from talking.

Yohan freezes.

“It didn’t matter, being center. I loved you more than that position. You know that right?” 

Yohan tries to read Wooseok’s face, “But I messed up, didn’t I? I made you cry.”

“It’s the hormones, I’m utterly emotional. We could just have a normal conversation without all these tears.”

Yohan makes Wooseok hold his cheek, “I take back what I said. I don’t want you to hate me or not go through with the wedding. I love you, Wooseokkie. I can’t live without you.”

“And I you, sweet Yohan.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, unexpected visitors came to visit Yohan and Wooseok in their apartment.

“Hyungie! Can I touch your tummy please?” Hyeongjun came up shy.

Wooseok found this too adorable, pulls Hyeongjun’s hands and place them on his small belly bump.

Seungyeon brought a fruits basket, with some balloons. 

“Hyung, who’s gonna play with the balloons?” Yohan teases his big brother.

“It wasn’t my idea, Hyeongjun said he’d like the prettiest fruit basket it just so happens it comes with balloons okay?” Seungyeon brings the heavy container in the kitchen. 

“You like this place?” he calls out from the kitchen.

“It works okay for us,” Wooseok answers.

“The bed big enough?” Seungyeon teases.

Yohan clears his throat, Wooseok answers for him, “Yes, Seungyeonie. We can even do threesome if you prefer sleeping with a pregnant man.”

Yohan excuses himself from the conversation and asks Hyeongjun to help him cook omelet.

“Don’t tell me Yohan hasn’t had sex with you after he got you pregnant?”

Yohan accidentally drops the pans he was holding, surprising everyone in the house. Young and bright Hyeongjun helps him pick them up.

Wooseok glares at Seungyeon, “Mind your own business.”

“So it’s true. That’s boring. I bet Jinhyuk would love to hear about that—-

“Don’t you dare tell him anything,” Wooseok gets worked up just hearing the devil’s name. He leaves for his room, kind of embarrassed at his reaction. 

Yohan knocks on his door after a few minutes, “Seungyeon hyung is sorry. He’ll leave if you want him to leave.”

Wooseok comes out, feeling sorry for Hyeongjun mostly, “Let’s eat, I’m hungry. You can stay,” he says to Seungyeon still looking daggers at him. 

During brunch, Hyeongjun informs Wooseok and Yohan that he’s been chosen as the new center of the group and that he’s feeling very nervous. 

Yohan starts giving him lots of advice and words of encouragement saying he’s the best dancer anyway, and not to tell Hangyul he told him that.

Wooseok’s been watching Yohan with the softest gaze.

“Yohan’s got you whipped,” Seungyeon whispers to Wooseok. 

“Of course, he has.”

“Then why even be affected by the mention of your ex’s name?” 

Wooseok sighs, “I’m working on it. I owe Yohan that much.”

“Jinhyuk’s been bugging me about wanting to get back with you, I just came here to check if I should help him but I decided against it now.”

“I’ll really kill you—-

“I’m really hurt you really think of me that way,” Seungyeon didn't know Wooseok will be this sensitive.

Feeling the tension, Hyeongjun and Yohan start listening to their older brothers’ conversation at this point.

“I’m serious, you weasel,” Wooseok sounds threatening but his eyes actually look scared.

Seungyeon now feels sorry for even bringing up the subject, he actually just wanted to let Wooseok know about Jinhyuk’s intentions, “I know Yohan nearly died saving you and you nearly lost your child thinking you lost Yohan. I’m not evil, Wooseok. I’m your brother for God’s sake.”

Yohan spills his drink, “Oh— uhmmm I got this,” he leaves for the bathroom while Hyeongjun cleans up the mess. 

“You didn’t tell hi—-

“Why would I even bring that up?! How’s that suppose to make him feel?”

“I’m sorry, I—I wasn’t thinking,” Seungyeon feels so stupid for being so tactless. 

“Hyung, I’m sorry for coming here. It was my idea,” Hyeongjun begins crying.

“No, Hyeongjun,” Wooseok pulls him for hug, “You can come here anytime just bring Dohyon with you. Not this guy.”

“Wooseok-ah, shit. I’m sorry. I—should talk to Yohan—-

“Just go home Seungyeon, Hyeongjun can stay.”

“You are so mean,” Seungyeon sighs.

“When was I ever nice to you?”

“You have a point.”

Seungyeon actually plans to fix things immediately. He invites himself in the bathroom while Yohan was wiping off orange juice from his previously white shirt.

“Hyung! Some privacy!”

“You aren’t even naked.”

Yohan lets out a deep breath, “So what were you guys talking about that made Wooseok hyung furious?”

“Wait, you really still treat him like he is older, do you?”

“W—what do you mean?”

“You ask me instead of asking Wooseok directly. Are you really that scared to cross your fiance? What is it? I don’t think Wooseok’s that dominant.”

“Stop analyzing me, hyung,” Yohan is actually scared of losing Wooseok to Jinhyuk. He believes it was circumstances that got them together and if Wooseok had a choice, he wouldn’t be with him.

“If you need love advice— well besides the point—- actually I am here to talk to you about the hospital and it was me and Seungwoo hyung who found Wooseok waiting outside the operating room. He was distraught over what the doctors were saying that they can lose you anytime.”

Yohan tries to listen but his heart is pounding too much. 

“Seungwoo and I found him with a few cuts and bruises. We thought he was okay, but then he started bleeding out and lost consciousness. Doctors told us it was stress, and Wooseok kept saying your name in his sleep. He was scared of losing you, Yohan. Y—you don’t have to feel guilty, it wasn’t your fault. Just accept the fact that Wooseok loves you, say if you combine all 9 of us X1, I know he loves you the most.”

“I’ll make it up to him.”

“Oh God, you two lovebirds. You guys deserve each other. Stop thinking like you owe each other anything. You guys should talk.”

“About Jinhyuk hyung? I—know its none of my business—-

“What do you mean it’s none of your business?! You are getting married. Jinhyuk is your fucking business! And he’s causing a mess, contacting people, innocent people like me, wanting to get back with Wooseok—

Yohan finds himself squeezing the detergent bottle he was holding too hard and spilling the soap all over the floor, “I really should tell him to piss off.”

“Well that’s the spirit,” Seungyeon pats his shoulder awkwardly.

Yohan and Seungyeon finds Wooseok and Hyeongjun sleeping while hugging each other in the bedroom. 

“Hyeongjun really misses you guys.”

“We miss all of you,” Yohan says honestly.

“Is there a chance you guys can guest in our fan meeting? Or some future events or something?”

“Or we can just visit each other like this. I don’t think Wooseok’s hyung’s up for dancing.”

Seungyeon giggles imagining Wooseok dancing with his big belly.

“I heard that.” Yohan jumps, surprised that Wooseok’s awake. Seungyeon laughs even harder.

Wooseok asks them to leave so Hyeongjun can get some sleep. 

When Wooseok finally comes out to meet them, another visitor has shown up.

“Hangyul?” 

“Hey, sorry I came here unannounced—

Hangyul looks like he was in a hurry to get to them with his casual outfit that Wooseok is used to seeing when he’s at home. 

“It’s Jinhyuk, he also asked Hangyul to help him get to you,” Seungyeon says with urgency. 

“Is he nuts or what?” Hangyul scratches his head in frustration. “He even told me, the baby is his. Call it desperate or what?”

Yohan finds himself holding Wooseok’s hand and guiding him to sit with them. Wooseok’s obviously shaken up. Yohan holds his hand tighter, “I—think we need to start asking for help from someone I know.”

“Yohan-ah, I’m scared that I dragged you into this mess. I’ll be okay, we can just give this up now.”

“We can’t do that, hyung,” Yohan says firmly. 

Seungyeon and Hangyul looked at each other unable to come to terms to what they are hearing.

“Jinhyuk’s really the father?” Seungyeon finally asks.

“He never wanted my child. He asked me to get an abortion,” Wooseok bursts crying, “Yohan just wanted to save me from public scrutiny.”

Yohan holds Wooseok closer to him. “It’s gonna be okay,” he says it like a prayer for Wooseok to calm down.

Hangyul’s suddenly gets a splitting headache, “Yohan-ah, you are so dumb. Why do this?”

“Hangyul! Stop it,” Seungyeon defends Yohan, “They are just crazily in love, just accept it. That motherfucker Jinhyuk should just go to hell. Who does he think he is?! After walking out on you, he has no right!”

“We should just hire someone to kill him then,” Hangyul says hopelessly.

“I think I know someone.”

All eyes are now looking at Yohan in shock.

“I mean someone that can possibly keep him quiet. Maybe give him an offer he can’t refuse?”

“You guys really are confirming that Yohan knows someone powerful inside MNET,” Jinhyuk raises his voice.

“Jinhyuk, are you crazy?! Are you saying you are rejecting the offer?” Top Media CEO, Andy tries to talk some sense to him. 

“They promised me 6 variety shows, 2 movies and 3 dramas in a span of 10 years,” Jinhyuk knows it will keep afloat for more than a decade, “And just to keep me silent?”

“Yes, just leave Wooseok alone. He may have left the company but I still care about that kid and his kid is like my grandchild, okay?”

“I’m telling you, I am the father.”

“I believe you. But like you said, you screwed up Jinhyuk. Wooseok is happy with that Yohan guy already. Just ask for an arrangement if you want to see your kid in the future.”

Jinhyuk decides to lay low, admitting to be a bit scared knowing Yohan is being protected by someone powerful. He waits for a better timing. He does not sign the contract MNET sent him though he has stopped harassing Wooseok. He hopes a new approach would help Wooseok see him in a new light.


	4. Chapter 4

Seven months into Wooseok’s pregnancy…

Having finished shooting the first season of Yohan and Wooseok’s reality show from planning their wedding, fixing their new apartment, shopping for the nursery or basically just them adjusting to their new family life; the couple is now having a break from all the cameras. At least Wooseok is. Yohan, on the other hand, just accepted a regular position on a sports variety show and has just texted his husband that filming was extended overseas by surprise and that he will be home in 2 days the earliest. 

Wooseok knows Yohan is working hard for their family, but he still misses being away from him. Wooseok can’t help but send him messages every couple of hours because he worries he might sustain injuries competing with Olympic medalists for the show.

Wooseokie Hyung: Please don’t overdo it.  
They’re Olympic medalists for a reason.  
The producers won’t be mad at you  
guys for losing against them.

My Dear Yohan: I know hyung, don’t worry too much.  
Competing is nothing compared to how much I miss you.

Wooseokie Hyung: I miss you too. I don’t know  
if I can survive another day without you here.

My Dear Yohan: I’ll take the earliest flight. I promise.  
I love you and our Woohanie.

Wooseokie Hyung: I love you so much. Come home safe.

Wooseok wants to celebrate Yohan getting a job and he wants it to be a surprise.

Jinhyuk offers to keep him company. He blatantly tells Wooseok he keeps track of his and Yohan’s schedule and that he has just finished another set of promotions for his 3rd comeback since debuting solo. He begs to see Wooseok since it has been more than 6 months he hasn’t seen him.

Wooseok knows Jinhyuk’s intentions but he needs Jinhyuk’s help to move around Seoul if he wants to give Yohan a decent ‘Congratulations-for-getting-a-regular-position-on-a-popular show’ party. Besides, X1 members were overseas and he’s got no one to ask for assistance. 

Jinhyuk hurries to Yohan and Wooseok’s apartment after he receives a ‘Yes, please come over’ message from Wooseok.

Wooseok is surprised when Jinhyuk arrives with his manager, “So what is it you need to buy from the grocery? You can tell my manager what to buy, he’ll get them for you. What you need right now a good massage. That’s where I am taking you.”

Wooseok feels annoyed that Jinhyuk had other plans when Wooseok wants to be hands-on with his surprise party, he glares at him, “Okay, but you need to at least bring me to the bakeshop so I can choose the cake, and the flower shop so I can personally choose the flowers. Manager-nim can get the grocery for me.“

“I’ll help you with the cooking tomorrow then?” Jinhyuk asks feeling hopeful he’d get to spend more time with Wooseok.

“Alright. That is if you can behave and not do anything silly today. I haven’t told Yohan you were coming,” Wooseok feels guilty for not telling his fiancé about his ex coming over but he is confident he is over Jinhyuk and nothing’s going to be problem.

No holding hands. No touching. No sweet talking. Those were Wooseok’s rules for Jinhyuk. 

Jinhyuk drives the car with Wooseok on the passenger seat thinking how controlling his ex is. 

“So Yohan loves chocolate. But i’m not sure which type—-

“You bought all three cakes anyway,” Jinhyuk scoffs. 

“Being pregnant makes me indecisive,” Wooseok pouts.

“I’m sure you just want everything to be perfect like you usually do,” Jinhyuk says honestly.

“You are right,” Wooseok smiles. And Jinhyuk just dies inside.

When they reach the flower shop, Wooseok was very sure he wants red roses but sadly they weren’t in season. 

“I know another flower shop outside Seoul, I’ll ask my manager to get you a bouquet there.”

“It’s okay. You’re manager’s probably cursing me for making him do things for me when I’m not even his boss.”

“I’ll get you the flowers and have them delivered. Don’t stress yourself. Now we go have a nice massage like you agreed to.”

Wooseok feels happy he’s getting everything ready for Yohan’s surprise with Jinhyuk’s help so he goes along with his plans. What he did not expect was that Jinhyuk was also a getting a massage himself and with Wooseok’s body undergoing changes he finds himself having an increased sex drive. 

As soon as both their personal masseuses leave the room, he finds himself guiltily ogling at Jinhyuk’s well sculpted body. 

“What’s wrong? You miss seeing me naked?” Jinhyuk teases.

“Leave me alone, Jinhyuk,” Wooseok takes a deep breathe, rubbing his now watermelon sized belly as he looks for a bath robe to cover himself up.

Jinhyuk dangerously helps him with his robe, “Are you sure you’re okay? You look like you’re sweating,” his hands now on Wooseok face. Bodies so close together. 

Wooseok kisses Jinhyuk for about three seconds and stops himself. Jinhyuk’s eyes grew wide.

Wooseok embarrassed of what he did, stands up to walk out of the room.

“Wooseok stop. You—tell me what was that all about,” Jinhyuk stops him from leaving. 

“I miss Yohan, and he—he hasn’t touched me. W—we kiss but that’s it,” Wooseok can’t believe he’s hearing this out from his mouth. Wooseok wanted Yohan badly but he’s overseas so he does the dumbest thing and nearly hooks up with his ex. 

Jinhyuk wishes to unhear Wooseok’s words but the pregnant male starts crying. Jinhyuk finds himself hugging Wooseok rubbing his back to stop his tears, “You know that I want you, right?"

“Let’s not see each other anymore. I’m such a mess. I don’t want this to happen again, Jinhyuk-ah,” Wooseok pushes him away, wobbling out of the building.

Jinhyuk is too hurt to follow him.

When Yohan comes home two days later, he finds Wooseok surprise party so heartwarming. Wooseok served him some kimchi stew and 3 chocolate cakes. There were red roses and soft music which he recognized was Wooseok’s own composition, playing in the background.

He finds everything perfect except Wooseok has not made any eye contact to him since he arrived. Yohan reaches out to give Wooseok a back hug as he washes the dishes. Wooseok melts in his embrace.

“Is something wrong?” Yohan asks carefully.

Wooseok noticeably tensed up. Yohan turns him around to face him, “What is it, hyung? Please look at me.”

Wooseok looks away with tears already on his eyes, “I want you.”

Yohan blinks in confusion, “Y—you want to—”

Wooseok finally looks at him, “Why haven’t you—- Is it because I’m pregnant? Oh my God, I can’t believe I’m asking you—shit, I’m disgusting, am I?” Wooseok blinks his tears away.

Yohan holds him by his arms to make him face him, “I love you hyung and I want you. I want all of you.”

“Then make love to me,” Wooseok says breathlessly.

Wooseok wakes up with a smile on his face. Yohan and him finally had sex last night. He looks to his left and finds a drooling Yohan still in dreamland.

Wooseok snuggles closer not wanting to leave the bed. Yohan stirs in his sleep holding Wooseok tighter. Wooseok is just content at this when he feels sudden contractions. 

“Ah! Ow,” Wooseok jerks startling Yohan.

“Hyung! Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, contractions I think. But they’re subsiding.”

Yohan panics, “W—was it my fault? Did I hurt you last night—

“No, no, last night was lovely.”

Yohan caresses Wooseok’s face, “We should go see a doctor.”

Wooseok pouts, “But I don’t wanna leave bed today.”

Yohan gives in and spends the rest of their morning in bed doing ‘it’ for the second time.


	5. Finale

A week later...

Jinhyuk was having the worst day after continuously being ignored by Wooseok. His scheduled shows have been cancelled one after the other when pictures of him and Wooseok kissing circulate the web.

Wooseok is in a cafe near his and Yohan’s apartment, Jinhyuk approaches him and shows him the news online.

“That was a mistake. Oh my God! Yohan—I should talk to Yohan before any of this reaches him,” Wooseok can hear his heart beating so loudly. He’s going to hurt Yohan and he’s going to lose him. He bursts crying for what’s he’s done. 

Jinhyuk sighs,“Wooseok-ah, lets come clean and tell them the truth—-

Yohan has pulled Jinhyuk up his seat and has thrown him on the ground, threatening to break his face.

“Yohan-ah! Stop. It was my fault. Please,” Wooseok uses his strength to pull Yohan away from Jinhyuk but loses balances and falls on his butt.

“Wooseok hyung!” Yohan scrambles next to Wooseok, “Are you okay?!”

Wooseok has had some contractions for the past week after the fall and the doctor ask him stay in bed for caution. Yohan’s been vigilant as a hawk to make Wooseok relax as much as he can to improve his condition. 

Yohan brings a laptop for Wooseok, “Do you wanna watch a movie?”

Wooseok rubs his growing belly by habit, “I wanna talk to you.”

Yohan puts the laptop away, “If it is about Jinhyuk hyung, I told you I believe you more than those pictures. You said you missed me and used him to get over your loneliness, I believe you. And I believe you when you say you love me,” Yohan is hurting but he's setting it all aside because he knows Wooseok is hurting too.

Wooseok cries, “Yohan-ah, I don’t deserve you. I’m such a burden and I humiliated you in front of everyone. I even made you call CEO Park to fix everything to make it look like it happened way before we were together and now we owe her for I don't know what. I understand if you want to break up with me.”

“Hyung, please don’t do this.” Yohan kisses Wooseok’s hand, “How about we take your mind of things and say you teach me how you make music? How about that?”

“Hangyul was right. You are an idiot for giving up everything for me.”

“But you are my everything,” Yohan says simply but is unable to hide a smile because it sounds too cheesy.

Wooseok finds this funny, “And I suppose you love me because I am the reason you breathe?”

“You are actually the reason I smile when I wake up in the morning.”

Wooseok is still so overwhelmed by the recent events, “But I’ve broken your trust—

“You've made a mistake and so did I and you forgave me that one time."

“That was different, Yohan-ah.”

“Yes, but let’s make this work for I can't be without you, hyung. You don't know how much I wanted to kill Jinhyuk hyung thinking he has stolen you from me.”

Wooseok captures Yohan's mouth and eagerly kisses him to make him feel how much he really loves him.

Yohan stops himself from taking in Wooseok completely that night knowing his husband-to be is in a fragile state. He excuses himself wanting to make dinner for them.

Yohan was deciding between cucumber or pickles for the garnish when he hears Wooseok scream from the room. He drops his things to get back to the room but he finds Wooseok already running to him crying, “Yohan-ah, Yohan-ah. I need you. Please.” 

“Hyung, what’s wrong? Let’s get you back to bed,” Yohan already has a bad feeling seeing Wooseok moving about when the doctor clearly asked him to stay in bed. 

“I had a very bad dream—Jinhyuk came to kill you and he really did kill—,” Wooseok gasps sharply, “It hurts Yohan-ah. Ah! My stomach.”

“Oh God,” Yohan lifts Wooseok bridal style out of panic and lays him down the bed gently.

“Yohan-ah, I think I’m going into labor,” Wooseok kept on crying. 

Yohan holds Wooseok’s hand close to his heart, “Are you having contractions?”

“Yes, ouch! They keep coming. It hurts, Yohan-ah.” Wooseok holds on his belly to feel his baby. 

Yohan is shaking while he checks on Wooseok’s pajamas. Yohan tries to be calm when he realizes that Wooseok’s water just broke.

Timing is just amazing when someone rings their bell.

“Hyung, I’m gonna get the door, just try to calm down. Wait for me. Okay?”

“Don’t. It might be Jinhyuk trying to kill you—

“Hyung, I’ll try my best not to get killed. Bringing you to the hospital is more important, right now.”

Wooseok nods crying. Yohan still finds him adorable specially when he’s pouting like this.

“I’ll be right back. Try to breathe.”

But Wooseok was right, it was Jinhyuk on the door.

“Can I speak to you about—- What’s wrong? You’re shaking.”

“Hyung, as much as I want to punch you. I need you to drive us to the hospital. Wooseok hyung's water just broke."

Jinhyuk’s eyes widen, “I’ll get my car in parking! Can you carry Wooseok?!”

During the ride, Wooseok cries every time he feels the contractions making Jinhyuk more nervous while driving.

“Fuck you, Jinhyuk. This is your fault! This baby is not even on full term.” Wooseok angrily screams as he experiences another wave of contractions.

“How is it my fault!?”

“You made me fall a few days ago,” Wooseok is really scared the baby is prematurely going to be delivered. 

“It was my fault,” Yohan holds Woooseok tighter.   
“No, we wouldn’t be fighting if it wasn’t for him,” Wooseok says firmly.

“You were the one who kissed me!” Jinhyuk spats out.

“And I hate myself for it,” Wooseok holds onto Yohan afraid he’d leave him.

As if on telepathy, Yohan holds him closer, “I’m not leaving. I’m never leaving you."

Doctors decide to delay Wooseok’s labor, the baby is said to still have underdeveloped lungs and would still be needing time and some drugs for them to mature. Good thing Wooseok still has enough amniotic fluid for Woohanie to grow inside his uterus. 

Yohan is helping Wooseok drink some soup when he feels all the exhaustion rushing through him, he nearly falls off his chair.

“Easy man, Wooseokie’s alright. Get some rest,” Jinhyuk steadies the chair for him.

“I’m okay.”

“No, you’re not,” Wooseok reaches for Yohan, “How about you get some sleep, Yohan-ah?”

“Really, I’m not the one about to give birth here.”

Wooseok sighs, “How about I go to sleep so you can too?” Hm? Besides, the drugs are working. I won’t be going on labor for probably another week. That’s what doctors said.”

Yohan tries to hide a yawn.

“Yohan-ah, you’ve done everything for me. You can sleep for an hour or two.”

Jinhyuk clears his throat, “Let’s take shifts looking after Wooseokie. I’ll go first shift and then I’ll wake you up—-

“Alright,” Yohan clumsily kisses Wooseok’s cheek before making himself comfortable on the sofa.

“Can you please get him a blanket?” Wooseok asks Jinhyuk as nicely as he can. Jinhyuk complies.

When Wooseok hears Yohan snore, he can’t help but coo. Being self-conscious, Wooseok is now staring at Jinhyuk staring back at him. 

“It’s okay, I kinda get it now.”

“What exactly—-

“Yohan takes care of you. He’s a good kid. And probably going to be a far better father. I just don’t understand—- Wooseok ah, tell me how you can forget 4 years just like that?”

“I don’t know either. But when you asked me to choose you over this kid, I knew we were over.”

“I was so scared for the both of us.”

“I know. I guess that was the extent to which our relationship goes.”

“And Yohan?”

“He gave me the world when I never even asked him to.”

“And you fucking love him?” Jinhyuk hates were the conversation is going. 

“I wanna fucking marry him already, I’m so scared he’d change his mind about me. Especially after what I did.”

Jinhyuk scoffs, “I shouldn’t have asked that then.”

They both hear Yohan laughing softly by the sofa, “Hyung, I was so scared of the same thing. That you have already chosen Jinhyuk hyung over me. How about we get married tonight?”

“Yes Yohan, if only I wasn’t bedridden,” Wooseok was actually pretty serious. 

Yohan confidently kisses Wooseok in front of Jinhyuk. 

They are just so madly in love with each other that even Jinhyuk can’t help but root for them. 

“For God’s sake, I’ll call the priest for you. This is bullshit.”

And so Yohan and Wooseok got married before Woohanie is safely given birth to a week later. 

The End.


End file.
